The invention relates generally to a collapsible chair, and more particularly to, a collapsible chair having reduced linkages.
Known collapsible chairs include elongate members that are entirely disposed at or near the front portion of the chair and other elongate members that are entirely disposed at or near the back portion of the chair. Such collapsible chairs are often cumbersome to expand and collapse. Additionally, manufacturing such collapsible chairs require numerous connections and coupling members resulting in increased manufacturing time and expenses.
Moreover, known collapsible chairs are assembled using many different types of elongate members. For example, some known collapsible chairs can be assembled using four or more different types of elongate members. As the number of elongate member types increase, the cost to manufacture and assemble them also increases.
Thus, a need exists for an improved collapsible chair that has reduced connections and/or coupling members. A need also exists for an improved collapsible chair that has reduced types of components.